Realizando Um Sonho
by LiaCollins
Summary: Em meio ao apocalipse Cas resolve realizar um desejo de Dean para que pelo menos uma vez na vida seu loiro fosse feliz.


**Título: **Realizando Um Sonho

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria:** Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências:** Yaoi, Lemon e Fluffy, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Em meio ao apocalipse Cas resolve realizar um desejo de Dean para que pelo menos uma vez na vida seu loiro fosse feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Essa fic foi feita especialmente para o meu amigo Cassboy, que depois de "The Man Who Would Be King" está precisando muito de altas doses de açúcar. Por isso ela é bem fluffy e docinha...Rsss! Espero que goste, Cassboy! Fiz com carinho!<strong>

* * *

><p>O dia estava amanhecendo e o sol batia forte e belo na janela como em qualquer dia de primavera. Diante dela estava Castiel, que observava a paisagem perdido em seus pensamentos. Os devaneios foram interrompidos por um par de braços tomando-lhe a cintura pelas costas e uma voz doce falando:<p>

-O que meu anjinho está pensando? - disse Dean, apoiando o queixo no ombro do anjo.

-Em você. - respondeu o moreno direto.

-Hummm... pensando em continuar o que começamos ontem a noite? - perguntou o Winchester com um sorriso cheio de malícia.

-Não, seu pervertido! Eu estava pensando em realizar um sonho seu. - falou o anjo sorrindo enquanto se virava para o loiro.

-Como assim, você estava pensando em realizar um sonho meu?

-Sabe o que é, Deanno? O mundo vai acabar logo e você sempre se dedicou a realizar os desejos do Sam e obedecer as ordens de seu pai. Você nunca fez nada por você. Por isso eu gostaria de fazer alguma coisa por você, realizar um sonho seu, antes que todos estejamos mortos. - disse o moreno colocando seus braços nos ombros do Winchester.

-Nossa, Cas. Eu nem sei o que dizer! - exclamou o caçador emocionado.

-Eu sei. Diga qual é seu sonho. E se eu puder realizarei. - retrucou o anjo decidido.

-Você pode sim. Está totalmente ao seu alcance. Eu sempre sonhei em conhecer o Central Park, mas nunca aconteceu de eu e Sam irmos para New York.

-E mesmo que vocês tivessem ido, você só tomaria o caminho do Central Park se Sam quisesse isso ou se houvesse alguma caçada lá, não é?

-Isso mesmo. - respondeu o loiro.

-Bem, então vamos ao Central Park! Mas antes, eu tenho uma idéia para deixar esse passeio mais divertido. Me espere aqui.

-Ok. Eu não vou sair daqui! - exclamou Dean com um brilho nos olhos.

O moreno sumiu em um farfalhar de asas e voltou segundos depois com uma cesta de piquenique nas mãos e um belo sorriso estampado no rosto. Incrédulo, Dean perguntou:

-Essa era a sua idéia? Um piquenique? - perguntou o Winchester sorrindo.

-Que foi? Não gostou? Eu vi em um filme na tv umas pessoas fazendo um piquenique em um parque e como o nós vamos para um lugar assim achei que seria divertido fazermos isso lá também. - respondeu o anjo com um olhar de filhotinho faminto.

-Claro que gostei, anjinho! É que eu não estou acostumado a ser paparicado, nem a fazer coisas normais como um piquenique. Mas onde você arranjou essa cesta?

-Que bom que gostou! Por um segundo achei que tinha odiado! Eu a comprei em um mercadinho na Itália junto com as coisas que tem dentro dela.

-Você foi até a Itália comprar coisas para um piquenique para nós? - perguntou o caçador surpreso.

-Eu sempre ouvi dizer que a comida italiana é uma das melhores que existe e queria que hoje fosse um dia especial pra você.

-Obrigado, Cas! Obrigado mesmo! - exclamou Dean com os olhos marejados.

-Não precisa agradecer, Deanno. Você merece! Mas você não odiou mesmo?

-Eu nunca odeio nada que venha de você, amor! - respondeu Dean, tomando o moreno em seus braços e lhe dando um apaixonado beijo, que ele correspondeu na mesma intensidade.

Abraçado a Dean, o anjo teletransportou os dois sem o loiro perceber. Só quando parou de beijá-lo e abriu os olhos é que o caçador se deu conta de onde estava e falou assustado:

-CARAMBA, CAS! QUE SUSTO! Porque não avisou que ia nos trazer pra cá agora?

-Porque minha boca estava ocupada. - respondeu o moreno com um sorriso malicioso.

-É, você está certo. Mas bem que você gostou de eu ter ocupado sua boca, não é? - falou o Winchester com um sorriso ainda mais malicioso.

-Você sabe que sim. Mas vamos começar o piquenique?

-Ainda não. Agora eu quero passear, conhecer um pouco o parque. Ele é tão lindo. - respondeu Dean olhando em volta.

-Está bem. Vou esconder a cesta naquela moita para ninguém pegar. Eu não quero passear com essa coisa em minhas mãos.

-Como quiser, anjinho. - falou o loiro sorrindo.

O anjo escondeu a cesta como havia falado e em seguida, Dean tomou sua mão direita e eles saíram caminhando de mãos dadas parque adentro. O dia transcorreu agradável e divertido como Castiel pretendia que fosse. Os dois percorreram boa parte do parque, brincando entre as árvores, correndo e gargalhando, entre um beijo e outro, entre um carinho e outro.

Em um determinado momento, o moreno corria do loiro, ambos rindo muito, quando o caçador o pegou pelas costas e com seus braços enlaçando a cintura dele, o girou em volta de si, depois diminuiu a velocidade do rodopio e o recolocou no chão. Então, ele o virou para si e com uma mão em suas costas e a outra acariciando os cabelos dele, o Winchester falou:

-Obrigado, Cas. Esse dia têm sido realmente especial.

-Não me agradeça ainda, Deanno. O dia ainda não acabou. Aliás, vamos fazer o piquenique? Tá na hora. Já é meio dia - disse o anjo olhando para o próprio relógio.

-Vamos sim, anjinho, porque eu estou morrendo de fome. - respondeu o caçador empolgado.

-Você sempre está com fome, Deanno.

A frase do moreno arrancou gargalhadas dos dois, que novamente de mãos dadas voltaram para onde estava a cesta. Depois eles escolheram um lugar muito bonito e aconchegante, estenderam a toalha de mesa que estava dentro da cesta e colocaram a comida em cima dela. Quando tudo estava arrumado, Dean falou:

-Eu sei que anjos não comem, mas hoje você está realizando eu sonho meu, então come comigo, anjinho?

-Com você pedindo desse jeito, claro que eu como, Deanno! - exclamou Castiel sorrindo.

Finalmente eles começaram a comer. Havia lasanha, ravióli, fetuccine e vinho tinto. O dois começaram pela lasanha. Estavam comendo normalmente quando o Winchester tirou um pedaço da comida de seu prato e colocou em frente à boca do moreno pedindo com um sorriso nos lábios:

-Come esse pedaço, anjinho?

-Quer me dar comida na boca, Deanno? - perguntou o anjo rindo maliciosamente.

-Você sabe que eu gosto de fazer isso. - retrucou o caçador.

-E eu adoro que você faça. - respondeu o anjo.

Castiel abocanhou o pedaço de lasanha oferecido por Dean e o degustou lentamente. Depois fez a mesma coisa que ele e assistiu Dean mastigar com prazer a comida que ele lhe deu. Entre uma garfada e outra, os dois homens trocavam carícias, carinhos, sorrisos e juras de amor. Depois da refeição, Dean se recostou em uma árvore próxima e Cas em seu peito. Eles passaram algum tempo com o loiro acariciando os cabelos macios do moreno e ambos olhando para o céu. De repente o semblante do caçador adquiriu um ar preocupado e ele falou:

-Quando o apocalipse tiver acabado, se nós ainda estivermos vivos, você vai voltar para o Céu, Cas?

-Por que essa pergunta, Deanno? - perguntou o anjo enquando se virava para o namorado.

-Porque eu não quero te perder, meu anjinho. - respondeu Dean com os olhos marejados e a voz embargada.

-Você nunca vai me perder, Deanno. Eu sempre serei seu! - disse o anjo agora sentado sobre o colo do Winchester com suas pernas dobradas nas laterais dele.

-Jura? Você não vai me trocar pelo Céu ou por alguma anjinha?

-Deanno, não fique inseguro. Pra mim não existe anjinha, anjinho ou outro humano. Pra mim só existe você! Mesmo que eu volte para o Céu, eu sempre retornarei aqui para a Terra para te ver, todos os dias! Eu prometo! - retrucou o moreno com um tom de voz doce e um brilho no olhar.

-É tão bom ouvir isso! Eu te amo, Cas!

-Eu também te amo, Deanno!

Emocionado, Dean começou a acariciar o rosto de Castiel. De suas bochechas, ele desceu para a boca e contornou toda a extensão dos lábios. Ao mesmo tempo, o anjo passava as mãos em seu peito, fazendo descargas elétricas percorrerem seu corpo. Vencido pelo desejo e pelo amor, o Winchester abraçou o moreno e lhe deu um apaixonado beijo. Ele, por sua vez, intensificou o beijo. Uma das mãos de Dean subiu para a nuca de Castiel e o empurrou mais ainda contra si. Uma das mãos do anjo fez o mesmo caminho no corpo do loiro. E então eles passaram o resto do dia namorando embaixo daquela árvore no meio do Central Park. Algumas pessoas passaram por eles e a maioria delas fez cara feia, mas o apaixonado casal nem notou.

Perto do anoitecer eles decidiram ir embora, mas mão sem antes apreciarem um pouco as estrelas que Dean tanto gostava. Mais tarde eles estavam novamente namorando, mas dessa vez na cama do quarto de hotel onde o caçador estava hospedado quando Sam invadiu a suíte furioso assustando os dois:

-ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA, DEAN? VOCÊ SUMIU O DIA TODO!

-Ei, precisava arrombar a porta desse jeito, Sammy? Quase matou a gente de susto!

-Fica calmo, Sam. Eu só levei Dean para um passeio. - respondeu o anjo.

-Passeio? Que passeio? - perguntou o Winchester caçula.

-Cas realizou um sonho meu, Sammy! Me levou ao Central Park! Nós passamos um dia inesquecível lá! - disse o loiro com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso de felicidade no rosto.

-O QUE? O mundo acabando e vocês passeando? Você devia estar meu lado, Dean! Me ajudando a descobrir um jeito de matar ou prender Lúcifer! E não se divertindo! - esbravejou Sam totalmente descontrolado.

Inesperadamente o Winchester caçula foi arremessado na parede atrás dele e tanto ele quando Dean olharam para o anjo, que estava com a mão direita estendida e uma fúria assassina no olhar. Parado no meio do quarto ele encarou o caçador mais novo e disse com um tom de voz sério e zangado:

-E quando ele devia se divertir, Sam? Quando o mundo acabar? Dean nunca se divertiu! Ele só fez duas coisas na vida dele: obedecer as ordens do John e cuidar de você! Ele nunca cuidou de si mesmo! Como o mundo pode vir a ser destruído por causa do armagedon, eu achei que era justo realizar um sonho dele. Achei que ele merecia isso! Além do mais, o que tem demais em eu dar um pouco de felicidade ao homem que eu amo?

-Não tem nada de errado, Cas. Só que esse não era o momento certo. - respondeu Sam assustado.

-Calma, Cas, por favor. Não esquece que ele é meu irmão. - pediu Dean também assustado.

O anjo voltou seu rosto, que agora exibia uma expressão amena e terna, para o namorado e falou:

-Eu jamais esqueceria disso, Deanno. Não se preocupe! Eu nunca faria você sofrer. Eu só queria dar uma lição nele. Desculpe, mas às vezes seu irmão é muito egoísta, enquanto você nunca pensou em si mesmo. Só queria que ele entendesse que já passou da hora dele pensar um pouquinho em você também.

Castiel abaixou o braço e imediatamente Sam caiu sentado no chão. Então ele virou seu rosto na direção do Winchester caçula de novo e falou mais uma vez sério:

-Agora volte para seu quarto ou vá pegar umas garotas e nos deixe em paz, Sam. Permita ao Deanno ser feliz pelo menos uma vez na vida!

-Tá...tá bom, Cas. Eu tô indo. Dean, desculpe.

-Tudo bem, Sammy. Vamos esquecer isso.

Os irmãos se abraçaram e logo depois Sam deixou o quarto. Enquanto Cas trancou a porta e um segundo depois estava à milímetros de Dean, que o abraçou falando comovido:

-Obrigado pelo que disse ao Sam, mas principalmente por se preocupar tanto comigo, Cas.

-Deanno...eu já te disse...eu te amo! E esse sentimento me faz ter vontade de te proteger, de cuidar de você o tempo todo! E é isso que sempre farei! - exclamou o anjo em um tom de voz doce e apaixonado.

-Obrigado, meu anjinho! É bom ter alguém cuidando de mim pra variar. E eu também te amo muito! - falou Dean sorrindo.

Por alguns poucos minutos verde e azul ficaram se encarando, um perdido na imensidão do outro. Esse contato visual foi interrompido pelos braços de Dean enlaçando Castiel, que o abraçou logo depois. Em seguida, eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado e enquanto despiam um ao outro foram caminhando em direção à cama, onde o caçador deitou o anjo devagar, pousando seu corpo sobre ele segundo depois. E naquele clima de amor, moreno e loiro transaram.

O Winchester beijou toda a extensão da pele do anjo voltando para seus lábios no final. E como ele amava aquela boca! Carnuda e doce, macia e excitante. Ele tinha quase certeza que poderia ter um orgasmo só beijando seu anjo. Mas não era assim que ele queria chegar o clímax. Então, ele pegou um pote de lubrificante que estava em cima do criado-mudo e lambuzou seus dedos colocando um de cada vez na entrada de Castiel, que gemia a cada toque. Ele se contorcia ao sentir os dedos do amado e repetir seu nome com prazer:

-Deanno...Dean...no!

Quando percebeu que ele estava pronto, o loiro tirou seus dedos e lambuzou seu membro, penetrando seu anjo em seguida. O Winchester começou devagar para que o moreno se costumasse e, à medida que a expressão dele ia mudando de dor para prazer e ele se remexia mais, o caçador intensificada seus movimentos, entrando cada vez mais fundo em Castiel. Enlouquecido de prazer ele murmurou com a voz rouca:

-Cas...você é tão quente e apertado!

De repente, Dean sentou na cama e levou o corpo do anjo consigo, fazendo ele sentar em seu colo. Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios ele sussurrou:

-Sua vez de conduzir!

O moreno entendeu a mensagem e com um sorriso tão malicioso quanto o do caçador começou a rebolar sobre suas pernas dando início a uma louca cavalgada. Ambos não continham mais seus gemidos e repetiam o nome do amante como um mantra:

-Deanno!

-Cas!

Alguns minutos se passaram e finalmente o clímax chegou para ambos. Dean, preencheu Cas com seu gozo e teve seu abdomen lambuzado com o dele. Eles não conseguiam mais controlar seus corpos agora tomados por espasmos de prazer e uma corrente elétrica inacreditável. Quando finalmente tudo passou, o anjo desabou exausto nos ombros do caçador, que por estar nas mesmas condições deitou na cama, levando o corpo de seu moreno com ele. O cansaço foi tanto que Dean logo estava dormindo profundamente. Castiel, por sua vez, por ser anjo não podia dormir, então continuou aninhado no peito de seu namorado acariciando ele. Em um determinado momento ele parou, levantou a cabeça e falou com um doce sorriso nos lábios enquanto fazia carinho nos cabelos loiros:

-Pode dormir tranquilo, meu Deanno. Eu sempre vou cuidar de você!

**FIM**

* * *

><p>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<p> 


End file.
